


Bambi's Good Boy~

by AlastorsBambi (AkaraSoma), livinaphantasie



Series: Black Briar [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AlastorsBambi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinaphantasie/pseuds/livinaphantasie
Summary: Set in the Moth to a Flame AU, Bambi gets a surprise visitor after her bath...
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Black Briar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895017
Kudos: 4





	Bambi's Good Boy~

**Author's Note:**

> Smut born from an RP with the co-author.
> 
> The ship is called Black Briar due to my OC being named Bambi Rose and Phan's being Named Toshiba Blackthorne.
> 
> Enjoy this self-indulgent bullshit of our Characters 🌹

After catching this woman in the bath, Toshi felt like an absolute ass. Why did he have to go and barge in on the one demon in the building getting out of the bath?

"I'm so, so, so fucking sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to disturb you, I swear. I was just trying to find a window that would open."

Bambi raised an eyebrow at his skittish behavior. It was very, very odd for any customers of Val's to be shy.

"'Ma'am?' Hon, I'm not that old. Why do you need a window?" She pulled the plug on the tub and made her way out of the bathroom, finger-combing her hair. "Need a smoke?"

"No thanks. I just had a line. I, uh... I was just trying to leave is all. Nothing fucking crazy. I swear, I wouldn't have bothered you if you I knew you were fucking bathing. Honest."

"Just relax, I'll get dressed okay? No one comes up here since I don't do clients." She grabbed his hand and led him to a chair, gently pushing him to sit. "I've been done for like ten minutes, I just take forever to dry. Curse of being furry bait, I guess," she said as she went behind the partition.

"So Daddy Long Legs doesn't use and abuse you like he does the others?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the floor as she moved around.

"He literally can't." She threw on one of the sweaters Angel left behind and a pair of shorts. "No one can abuse me, sexually at least."

"I thought big bad daddy could touch who he wants? Either that or he throws a temper-tantrum, big-ass man baby."

"Nope. It's in my deal - literally, no one can touch me sexually without my say-so," she said while towel drying her hair. "Angel gets more cuddles than Valentino does from this Caribooty."

Now that she was wearing clothes, Toshi was significantly more comfortable. It was simply just the thought of disturbing her bath that bothered him. Something about a bath was intimate self-care for him; he thought it was disrespectful to disturb that. He started to relax as he gave Bambi a smirk.

"You look like you'd be damn good at some cuddles… Among other things~"

Long legs with thick thighs, tiny waist and modest chest, dainty yet elegant hands. Her color palette definitely gave off soft punk vibes with a heart-shaped face and pouty black lips.

She had rose gold body jewelry that popped against purple and he'd caught a flash of it on her chest and in her mouth, too.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Val will know if I'm touched without my consent, so if you're avoiding the Big Daddy, no touchy please..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You got me all wrong, sugar." He raised his hands in defense.  
"I'm not one of those... nasty ass forceful types. Consent is sexy. What kind of gratification is there if it's forced?"

"I'm generally touch-repulsed. I make almost as much as Angel with just the online sales so Val doesn't complain." She threw herself down into a giant beanbag chair with a sigh. "Certainly helps that I sell drugs to the other Candies and the 3Vs. I keep all of that."

"So, Daddy Long Legs owns you, but can't touch you and neither can anyone else in Hell unless you want them to?" He raised an eyebrow. Toshi smiled before moving to sit next to the beanbag chair she was in while leaning into her space, careful not to touch. "I bet I can make you want me."

"Uh-huh. Sure." She crossed her legs and didn't even look at him, 100% skeptical.  
"It took Angel months with Fat Nuggets' help to even hold my hand. And I don't even know your name. So, as cute as you are, no dice."

"Fine, you right." He leaned away, a smile still on his face. "Hard to moan my name when you don't know it. The name's Toshi. And you are? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Hot? Sexy? Radiant?"

Bambi snorted out a giggle. This cheesy mother fucker was laying it on thick!

"Toshi? Like Toshiba? Oh my God, hahaha! No, no. I'm Bambi, honey."

"Ha... Haha, um... How exactly do you know my whole name?" He blinked in slight confusion, becoming nervous again.

"It's the name of an electronic chain in the living world. VCRs, DVD players, cash registers, even TVs!"

"See?" he sighed, relief washing over him. "So I've been in your life and death. Once in a lifetime opportunity! Not to mention, you're one of the most beautiful fucking demons I've ever laid my eyes on. I don't know if I could ever stop thinking about you."

"I'm terribly sorry, that's a horrible burden to bear," she said with a coy smile. "You want me to press all your buttons?"

Taking a hit of the blunt, she blew a few rings of the pink smoke. He reminded her of Angel in a way, he was fun.

"It really, really is… and I do…" he breathed and began leaning into her space again. "What if I didn't touch you? What if you touched me? You could tie me to the bed, I couldn't lay a finger on you. I'd be at your mercy."

"When I tie Angel down, he's out cold by the time I'm done, sweetheart," she purred at him, using a foot on his chest to push him away. "I don't think you can handle it."

He let out a shaky exhale that cooled her damp leg. Ooooh, he fought every instinct to touch her when he felt her foot push against him, barely stopping his fingers from brushing the smooth fur of her calf. He was already getting turned on by her smile and purrs.

"I have more fucking stamina than you think, deer heart. I can handle a lot, and I understand hard stops and colors. Trust me, I'm no fucking noob."

"Promises, promises. What - you wanna be a good boy for me, Toshi~?"

Oh, she forgot how good it felt to do shit like this. For someone to let her be in control. Shit, she might have to take the bait. Not like Val would find out.

He was so happy he came into this room. This is exactly what he needed right now - take his mind off this situation. Toshi's voice became hushed as his breathing got heavy.

"I'll be whatever the fuck you want me to be. Good, bad, dependent, you fucking name it. I'm at your service."

Bambi's smile turned predatory as she fisted a hand in his shirt and dragged his mouth to hers. She nibbled his lip, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he gasped, making sure he felt the two piercings on it. Pulling away, she smirked at his dazed expression as his lips chased hers.

"Get on the bed then, pretty boy~"

Toshi stole a quick kiss before all but jumping onto her bed, surprised at the softness. Bambi, in a surprisingly calm manner, kicked open the chest at the foot of her bed. She picked up a coil of pastel pink silk rope and glanced at him while unraveling it.

"Clothes off. Arms above your head," she said while snapping the rope.

"Yes, ma'am."

Red eyes roved over each inch of scarred, tan skin revealed. Her eyes paused on the bullet wound on his shoulder before trailing down the rest of his body. Boy was thick but soft. Fun to squeeze.

He was only half hard, but he already looked like a good time. Probably longer than most of her toys. That shit-eating smirk on his face said he knew it, too.

"Good boy~"

With a snap of her fingers, blue and pink fairy lights replaced the normal ones with their soft glow. Walking around to the headboard, she scratched from his jaw to his wrist gently with her nails before securing one hand to the metal. The smirk died as he shuddered and moaned softly under his breath at the touch, making her repeat the process on the other arm. Goosebumps bloomed along his upper chest and arms as she did.

Sitting next to him, she cupped his jaw in her hands and rubbed her nose against his. He whined when she wouldn't let their lips touch.

"Oh, I know~ I'm so mean," she giggled. She dragged a hand over his neck to his chest where she added some pressure with her nails, then asked, "What's your safe word, Toshi-Bea?"

He arched into the touch with a groan. "Mmm, fuck - it's 'penal code.'"

Bambi just blinked at him a few times, processing. Did Hell have a penal code? Probably not, but the term did its job.

"What? Not good enough - mmm fuck!"

She fisted a hand in his hair and tilted his head back, sealing her lips over the skin on his neck. She kept the touches gentle but firm with her teeth as she sucked the first mark into his skin, cradling his neck in her hand. Toshi squirmed against his bonds and panted into her ear, his quiet whimpering moans sending shivers down her spine.

Soothing her tongue over the dark mark, she could taste a hint of sweat and perfume. He'd probably been with one of the others before he got up here.

Now, that just wouldn't do!

Giving him a peck on the cheek, she stood from the bed. "Be right back, baby."

Blue eyes fluttered open in confusion. "Wa- wait! We just started! Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in just a moment. Be patient, sweetheart."

Emerging from the bathroom with a warm damp cloth, Bambi stepped onto the bed and straddled Toshi's thighs. She leaned over him, only the hem of the sweater brushing him, and licked a stripe from his chest to his chin. As her free hand supported her by his head, the Static demon shivered at her touch.

Watching his face, she placed the cloth over his cock and used her palm to add the slightest pressure to it. Toshi's hips bucked into her as she stroked up to the head and back down to the base, his jaw dropping open with a ragged moan.

"I always clean my toys before I play with them, Toshiba," she purred sweetly, smiling while he pressed his lips against her wrist as her other hand worked him over. "And right now… you're my toy, aren't you, baby?"

"Y-yessss! Fuck, I'm yours!" he panted against her fur. "Shit, how do you not take clients?"

Satisfied with his state now, she tossed the cloth to the side and cupped his cheek to turn him to face her. Those pretty neon eyes were dazed and she hadn't even started the good stuff yet. This would be horribly fun!

"Oh, precious thing," she cooed.

Bambi sat up to pull off her sweater, running her hands down her body as she shifted to sit on Toshi's hips and his eyes raked over her torso. She made a show of grinding against him teasingly, biting her lip at the warm friction and his loud moan.

"I'm only getting started~"

She cradled his neck to bring their lips together. This time, Toshi forced his tongue into her mouth to play with hers as she smoothed her hands over his collar and chest. Bambi sucked on his tongue, pinching and rolling his nipples between her fingers, making him buck and grind against her center.

"I can't wait to get your dick inside me, baby," she moaned against his mouth. "But first…"

She began kissing down his body, pausing only to swirl her tongue around a nipple and leave a dark hickey on his hip. She smoothed her tongue over the mark while her hand took ahold of his cock. Ignoring Toshi's shuddering breath, Bambi ran her nose along the underside and took in the mixed scent of her body wash and Toshi's natural scent - roses and ozone.

It made her mouth water.

"Keep those pretty eyes on me, baby, or I'll stop. You understand?"

"Fuck! Yes, ma'am!" Toshi's arms strained against his bonds. "Just… Please, touch me!"

Once his eyes were focused on her, Bambi kissed the flushed blue tip and laid open mouth kisses towards the base before licking back up to engulf the head in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back briefly before she locked them with Toshi again as she worked her lips on his cock.

Toshiba's face was glowing blue with his blush as he watched his dick disappear beneath black lips inch by inch. The contrast of her dark hands on his thighs and hips, her praise, the care she gave him had his head spinning and they'd just started.

Her red eyes rolled when she choked briefly before her lips met the base with a loud moan from them both. He panted as she started a slow pace of bobbing her head on him, swirling her tongue at his tip and back.

"You taste like rain and thunder," she said, licking precum from his tip. "You're delicious~"

Toshi whines out a thank you as she licks from base to tip again, cupping the muscle so her piercings dragged against the sensitive skin. He panted through clenched teeth as her cheeks hollowed and she sucked him. She echoed the moan it tore from his chest.

A royal purple hand splayed over his stomach as she increased her pace, nails scratching his skin and swallowing around him when he bucked and forced himself down her throat. Toshi's whines and moans were rubbing her just right, even as she choked on his cock. All his squirming was giving her some kind of power trip.

Bambi had to force herself to not rub her thighs together to relieve her own building tension. She, honestly, loved giving head, especially when her partner was as responsive as he was. Her shorts definitely were soaked through by now, but she wanted him to finish first.

"I'm- fuck! Bambi, I'm so close…!"

Good, she thought with a loud moan around him.

Redoubling her efforts, she fondled his balls and dragged her teeth up his length before focusing on his head. With a feral sound he came on her tongue after a few passes, Bambi using her hand to help milk him dry even as his legs shook.

Pulling off him panting, she opened her mouth with an obscene noise to show Toshi his cum on her tongue. He bit his lip with a tired whine and, despite already becoming soft, his hips bucked toward her.

"Untie me, please!"

Swallowing his load with pleased hum, Bambi appraised him. "Tapping out? Already?"

He shook his head. "No… I wanna touch you."

"I do suppose you've been very good for me, Toshiba."

Bambi draped herself over him, unable to stop herself from teasing him some more as she nipped up his neck and chin. Her hands smoothed over the damp skin of his arms to lace their hands together. Toshi's much larger hands dwarfed hers and it excited her as he gripped them when he surged forward to capture her lips.

"I have - I've been so good," he panted, nuzzling her cheek and neck. "Let me be better, baby. Please?"

All she had to do was loosen one rope, as you should, and he was on her. Toshi bit her shoulder with a growl, making her hiss and writhe in his arms as they constricted around her. While one hand teased one of her nipple piercings, the other went down the back of her shorts to grip her ass, a finger teasing her folds.

"All of this just from choking on my dick?" Toshi breathed into her ear, rubbing her slick against her and inserting two fingers into her cunt with no resistance. "You're fucking soaked, baby girl."

All she could do was blush and grind against his hand with a whine. It'd been years since another person had touched her, longer since it was done kindly. Bambi was almost overwhelmed with Toshi's touch as he fingered her and toyed with her breast.

Toshi returned the favor and marked up Bambi's neck and chest as he toyed with her pussy. For being so dominant literally seconds ago, she'd submitted to him almost instantly. From how she was panting and whining in his ear, he could tell she wasn't lying about not taking clients.

Poor thing sounded like she hadn't been touched in years.

Moving her to take a breast in his mouth, he wiggled his hand between them to play with her clit. The high pitched gasp that became a purring moan made him smirk while he tongued the metal. And it gave him an idea.

He pulled his hands away and was met by a growling whine. Toshi brought his fingers to his mouth, the floral and musky taste against his tongue making him moan. Those red eyes had become blue equalizer bars, flickering between the two, and he almost felt bad for the tiny tears he could see in her eyes.

"I was so close, Toshi. Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweet thing," he cooed while pushing her shorts down and she happily kicked those off. "Can't take the heat?"

He went to push her back when a jolt came from his antenna, making him gasp. Bambi's hands had fisted in his hair during the exchange and her fingers were keeping his antennae from moving away when she gently lapped at them with her tongue.

She shivered when a current warmed her piercings as she curled her tongue around the little bulb. Toshi pressed his lips against her neck with a whine when she gently wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Electricity raced down his spine at the caressing and he was hard with only a few more passes of that sinful mouth.

"I want you to fuck me, Toshi," she huffed around the appendage. She gave the other one the same loving treatment, nails scratching his scalp and hips wiggling against his. "I want you to fill me up, stretch me… Make me scream~"

Bambi pulled back to settle their hips against each other, hands supporting her on his thighs as she began to slide her pussy over his cock. Her head dropped back, hair tickling his thighs as she worked herself over him with a sigh. Toshi bared his teeth in a hiss and gripped her thighs, seeing that little white heart on her mons part to show his head peeking between.

This woman was trying to kill him, he was sure. The other people here hadn't taken their time with him like this, hadn't asked his safeword. She cared about his pleasure as much as her own. She wanted them both to enjoy this encounter. It made something clench in his chest, something he hadn't felt in decades.

He moved them so he was sitting against the headboard, sealing their lips together in the process. Adjusting them, he held her hips up with one hand and rubbed his tip against her clit. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, parting from him so their lips were just barely touching when he placed his tip at her entrance.

Bambi nodded her consent and that's all he needed.

Toshi watched those heart-shaped pupils blowout until there was almost no crimson left as the doe slowly sunk down on his cock. Her hot velvet walls shivered around him and her thighs shook. The moan that it ripped from her chest as he split her apart was loud, he could hear it over the music that she'd been playing since he barged in.

When their hips were completely snug, she whined. "I'm so full, Toshi~ Oh, fuck…"

"You're taking me so good. So fucking good for me, sweet girl…" he whispered against her lips. "Gonna move now, okay?"

Bambi could only make breathless noises of pleasure as Toshi guided her hips to move. Eventually they found a slow, deep rhythm that allowed her clit to grind against his pelvis while she rode him, but it wasn't enough.

"Toshi, sweet spark, I need more..." She nipped his neck.

"What do you need, baby? I'll give it to you."

She pulled his mouth to hers desperately, moaning into the kiss when he held her hips down and ground up into her.

"I'm not made of glass…"

Bambi crawled off on him to face the opposite end of her bed, making the man whine. She dropped to her hands and knees, arching her back and looking over her shoulder through messy Merlot locks.  
Red met eyes the color of blue skies and sunshine with a purr as she wiggled her hips, letting him get a good look at the slick dripping from her.

"Fuck. Me. Toshiba."

He didn't hesitate to join her, taking large handfuls of her ass and spreading her labia with his thumbs. Toshi licked a stripe from her clit to her taint with a ragged growl of his own, making her squeal. He roughly dragged his tongue over her clit a few times to rile her up (like she fucking needed it).

Toshi wrapped her hair around his fist and used it to pull Bambi back onto his cock in one motion. The pleasured scream that echoed through the room was music to his ears as he drilled into her. Pushing her shoulders to the bed, his dick slid over her g-spot repeatedly and she let out a string of curses and moans.

Oh, he'd make her feel him in her throat. She'd remember this, remember him, for months.

"This what you wanted, huh?" he teased, using her hair to pull her against his chest. He anchored her there with a hand gripping a breast and the other digging into her hip. "Be fucked like the whore you are, yeah?"

Bambi could only whine in response. She couldn'tn even remember where the fuck she even was, let alone reply. Toshi turned her head and bit her neck again, making her gasp raggedly as he moved them back to the bed.

Her nails shredded the fabric of her comforter as he started to grind against her when he slammed back inside and his fingers found her clit again, circling it roughly. She felt like she was on fire and fuck, she felt amazing with her body almost vibrating with pleasure and electricity from her partner.

"You close, sugar? Gonna cum on my cock like a good girl, hmm?"

"Yesssss!" Somehow remembering to be mindful of his antennae, Bambi fisted a hand in Toshi's hair to look at him over her shoulder. "Cum inside? Fill me up, Toshi! Please?"

Oh, that's hot… Those beautiful red eyes begging him had him right there with her. "Fuck yes, Princess!"

He focused on her clit until she was shaking and wailing his name brokenly into the room, pussy gripping him like a vice - like she was pulling him deeper. The pressure that had been building at the base of his spine finally snapped and he buried himself to the hilt, filling her with his cum until it seeped out. He pumped into her a few more times before pulling out and collapsing in a heap next to her.

Besides the music, their panting was the only sound in the room and Bambi's eyes fluttered before her sated gaze landed on Toshi. The man that had fucked her within an inch of her life had an arm thrown over his eyes and was covered in a sheen of sweat, she could feel the same state mirrored on her short fur. She forced herself up to find the cloth from earlier, cleaning the mess between her thighs. Cupping Toshi's cheek, she pulled him into a sweet kiss and smiled when he gasped while she wiped their mess from his body.

"Thank you, baby boy."

"Anytime, Princess." He dragged himself back to the head of the bed. "Now, come here. I demand cuddles.

Bambi snorted at his pout but cuddled into Toshi's side. He kissed the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her, relaxing into her softness. The silence only lasted a moment though.

"Were you serious earlier? You don't fuck anyone here; not even Valentino?"

Bambi shook her head and kissed his chest. "Nope. Besides the one-offs with Angel Dust in my streams, I've been strictly doing cam work since I died."

Toshi felt a shit-eating smirk spread over his face at the thought of that piece of shit moth.

_Take that, you dusty-ass bitch._

Fin~


End file.
